dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy Warrior Arc
The Enemy Warrior Arc is the second of the three different scenarios in Dragon Ball FighterZ's Story Mode. This arc is unlocked after completing the Super Warrior Arc. Plot Chapter 1: What the−? Is This the Evil Empire?! On New Namek, Porunga informs Android 21 and 16 that "their wishes have been granted". After Porunga disappears, Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force are seen lying on the ground. Inside a lab, 16 wakes someone up, introduces himself, and reveals that they are linked with Frieza. As a shocked Friza's looks in a mirror, 16 assures him that this is all real, and states that they were originally supposed to be linked with Goku. However, due to certain events, this did not happen. Suddenly, a voice comes out of nowhere, confusing the person in Frieza's body, and 16 speculates that Frieza's consciousness has woken up. Chapter 2: Intolerable! How to Free Frieza! From inside a mysterious place, Frieza demands to know what is going on, and then orders the one controlling his to obey him, telling them they will regret it if they do not. 16 then interrupts from outside, telling Frieza there is not much time and offers a brief explanation by saying that another soul has taken over his body and will not be able to use his power nor defeat enemies because of the link. Frieza, thinking 16 is joking, charges a energy ball and attacks the soul, but is shocked to see that nothing has happened in reality. 16 tells Frieza that "going wild in your mind will change nothing" and tells him to stop and listen. 16 tells Frieza that the only way to change the situation is to allow the soul to control his body to let it experience as many fights as possible in order to increase its strength. Frieza cannot accept this and demands control, insinuating he can damage the person's soul on a spiritual level. Once in control, Frieza attempts to attack 16, but is angered when nothing happens once again. 16 explains the power of the link only allows Frieza to move; his only hope is to leave the fighting to the soul inside him. Frieza promises 16 that he will pay for sealing away his power, but 16 reveals that even though he started the link system, the person responsible for sealing his power was Android 21, the current leader of the Red Ribbon Army. Frieza insists of merely erasing 21, but 16 claims that doing so will never return Frieza back to normal as 21 is the only person who can break the seal. Frieza finds this hard to believe, and tells the soul inside him that from now on, they serve as his servant. Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens! The Road to Reviving Frieza! Over at a ruined city, Nappa is seen shouting that he will destroy everything, and Frieza arrives at the scene, noting that Nappa seems a little different from the clones he fought before. However, when Nappa yells at Frieza that he will tear him apart, Frieza says he is just as stupid as the others, and decides to engage in battle. Frieza easily defeats Nappa, noting that despite holding back, the Saiyan had some skill surviving his attacks. Nappa suddenly recognizes Frieza and begs for forgiveness, introducing himself, and apologizes again, saying he could not recognize Frieza because he had changed his form since their last meeting. Frieza says a servant not being able to recognize his master shows an absence of loyalty, which Nappa denies, saying he will do anything for Frieza. Frieza than tells Nappa he will devote his life to serving him. Frieza then compliments the soul within him for a good fight, telling them that if he can tap into a little more of his power, they can interrogate 16, saying 16 cannot be trusted, and suspects that the android might be hiding something as he originally intended to link the soul with "that Saiyan". Nappa asks if Frieza means Kakarot, causing Frieza to threaten Nappa to remove his big mouth for speaking in such a manner. Nappa insists that he thought the soul inside Frieza was speaking. Frieza then goes on to say even Nappa could be important in this, warning him what will happen if he fails, and Nappa promises he won't let Frieza down. Frieza says he expects great things from Nappa, leading the Saiyan to comment on how Frieza's a jerk. Over at Rocky Field, Frieza and Nappa encounter Captain Ginyu and his comrades, Frieza informing the group that they work for him now. Ginyu laughs and says he will destroy anyone who stands in his way, drawing great concern from Nappa at his insolence. Frieza decides to teach them a lesson, and the team is subsequently defeated. Prostrate before Frieza, Ginyu begs forgiveness, insisting he was being manipulated. Frieza doesn't believe Ginyu, but knows he can use able-bodied fighters, so he lets it slide under the condition that the Ginyu Force serve him under his dying breath. As the Ginyu Force begin to express their gratitude in the form of a dance, leading Frieza to quickly dismiss the offer. Nappa quietly comments to Frieza that the Ginyu Force were probably better off being controlled, although Frieza states the most important thing in his army are results. Chapter 4: Frieza and Cell... The Dream Team! Over at the Wastelands Frieza is quite pleased at Captain Ginyu's performance, but Ginyu expresses hesitation at letting the foreign soul inhabit Frieza's body. Frieza lets him know that he, too, is not pleased with the arrangement, but it is necessary as he needs the soul to draw out his power along with recruiting more "pawns". Before they can depart, Cell descends from the skies, indicating that he would be more than happy to join the group. Nappa challenges him for speaking so directly to Frieza, yet Frieza seems to have more of an issue with Nappa speaking out of line. When Ginyu starts to argue with Nappa, Cell takes delight in their spat, calling them half-wits, leading Ginyu to tell Cell to watch his tongue. Frieza allows Cell to speak his piece, to which he asks who revived him and placed a strange soul in his body. Nappa is surprised they did the same thing to Cell as was done to Frieza. Ginyu comments that "she" might need more people than they first realized. Cell picks up on this, realizing they know more than they're letting on. Frieza feels under no obligation to share the information, though might do so should he be shown some respect. Cell scoffs, and they fight. Upon his defeat, Cell says that Frieza is different than the data he has on him, as if he's become something different suddenly. He can sense the strange soul inside Frieza. When asked what, then, is inside of Cell, Cell replies that it is akin to a pre-programmed, artificial soul. As such, he can control this soul, and found it so easy to overpower he decided to avoid expending the energy to expunge it. Frieza offers Cell a place in his group, much to Nappa and Ginyu's objections, but Cell responds he "works" for no one. He would, however, consider an alliance. Android 21 watches their interaction on a computer screen. At her murmurings of interest, 16 comes over to inquire as to what is happening. He is surprised when she reveals Cell has teamed up with Frieza and expresses concern. 21 isn't concerned so much with them, however, as she believes the main threat is the soul inside Frieza. After watching the current events unfold and having no idea how the human soul linked with Frieza, 21 says that the situation is to dangerous to ignore and sends Android 18 out to defeat him and his group, serving as a "link test" for her. 21 tells 16 to "prepare a snack" for her return. Chapter 5: Darkness Descends... Stop Frieza's Crew! Over at the Islands, Android 21 manages to locate Frieza and his group standing over a group of defeated clones, and mockingly claps at them for their victory. Nappa asks who she is, and 21 reveals herself, much to Nappa and Ginyu's shock. 21 wonders who revealed her identity, but Cell refuses to answer her. Frieza asks if she plans to forfeit to them and she laughs, saying she has business with the soul inside of him, insinuating the soul might actually be a manipulative villain. Cell seems to be able to sense her power, wondering if Dr. Gero might have come back to life. She denies this, having had "no use" for him, with the exception of using his labs. Frieza surmises that 21 is the one who revived them all, and 21 states that she had planned to use an artificial soul to link to Frieza. Cell questions what her motives truly are. She doesn't reveal anything except her power, turning one of the clones with her into a donut and then devours it, much to the disgust of Frieza and his group. Cell theorizes she could be able to siphon energy in a similar way that he can. 21 calls 18 out onto the field, and Cell is shocked to see her. 18 is instructed by 21 not to destroy their bodies, otherwise they'll be useless. 21 seems unimpressed with 18's defeat, laughing when the group wants to fight her next. She reveals she isn't a mecha-type android at all. Upon sensing approaching power, she decides to use 18's comatose form to her advantage, suddenly falling to her knees and "begging" them to spare 18's life. It is at this point that Goku and Krillin arrive, and Krillin makes the erroneous assumption that Cell and Frieza are responsible for 18's condition. Seeing this as an opportunity to defeat Goku, Frieza and his team proceed to engage Goku and Krillin. Chapter 6: Unbelievable! Goku and Frieza Team Up! After defeating the pair, Frieza orders the soul inside of him to use his powers to destroy Goku and Krillin. Android 21 watches from a bluff away from the action, though she appears saddened at the events. She turns and walks away as Goku responds to Frieza, wondering at Frieza's strength. Krillin wants nothing but to save 18. Suddenly, Frieza freezes in place. The others don't seem to understand what has transpired, but Cell suspects. Within the soul's spirit world, Frieza confronts the soul, angry that they have chosen to spare his enemies. He orders the soul to finish them off, but to no avail. Cell's voice breaks in, chastising Frieza for attempting to break the soul's will. In the real world, Frieza's lackeys are concerned about his lack of movement, becoming angry when Cell steps up to rob him of his prey. At that moment, Frieza regains control of his body, and Cell stops his attack. After the two trade barbs, Goku announces that he can sense a strange energy from Frieza. Frieza, exasperated, orders Ginyu to explain about the link and what has happened. After Goku finally understands—also understanding the soul inside Frieza won't allow him to perform any evil—he suggests they all team up. Cell isn't happy about it, and neither is Frieza until Goku reveals they have a way to free everyone from the link. He suggests they go to Bulma, but as he does so, her craft in attacked in the air by clones. They act as if they are going to depart and save Bulma, but Cell and Frieza now want their knowledge of how to undo the link. Goku tells them it's Bulma who has that information, and they need to save her. The Saiyan fly off; Cell and Frieza decide to help them, but only to get to Bulma and her machine. Coming upon the downed vessel, Frieza and his group see Goku and Krillin squaring off against a group of clones. Bulma appears well inside the ship. Frieza reveals to Cell that he wants Bulma and her skills to help restore his army. After disposing of the clones, they all board the vessel, much to Bulma's surprise and fear. Goku tries to reassure her by saying Frieza isn't evil anymore, but she doesn't buy it. Goku attempts to convince her to use her machine on them so they can defeat 21 together. When Cell threatens her, she reminds him that she is the only one with the knowledge to neutralize the waves. She will not use the machine unless they agree to help, to which Frieza responds affirmatively, much to the amazement of his group. He explains that 21 is his top priority right now, and nothing will stand in the way of that. After she presses the button on her console, all the artificial souls are negated, but Frieza is left with the real soul inside of him still, to which he is not pleased. Cell thanks Bulma, then raises his hand to strike her with his power, but she isn't frightened. The only way they can still use their powers is via the link with the real soul. In addition, the machine only temporarily suppressed the waves, meaning they'll have to use it every so often in order to retain control of their bodies. Though the rest agree to work with her, Frieza points out that his link with the soul isn't severed, and thus he still has access to his power. He makes ready to punish everyone for their transgressions. Of course, the soul doesn't let him, and Frieza is forced to cooperate with the team. Chapter 7: Android 16 Blocks the Way... Frieza Wants Him Dead! Android 16 is within the Red Ribbon Army base, looking over a computer screen when 21 enters. She is exhausted, returning sooner than he expected, and wants her treats. He asks where 18 is, finding out 21 left her behind. She tells him not to worry, and instead wants him to find and destroy Frieza. He asks if she really wants that, as she might not be able to eat him, be she tells him that his corpse, while inferior to him being "fresh", will suffice. It is only after he departs that 21 reveals she knows he is the one who linked the soul inside Frieza. Aboard Bulma's ship, Goku hears Piccolo's voice inside his head. Krillin can hear him to, and lets Frieza know who he is and that a clone is attacking him. Goku wants to help him, but Frieza has reservations until Goku convinces him of Piccolo's strength. Cell remains largely unconvinced that he could have grown stronger since their last encounter. Arriving at a ruined city, the group finds Piccolo unconscious and surrounded by clones. Goku and Krillin intercepts them before they can kill him. Upon being rescue, Piccolo thanks his friends and admits he wouldn't have believed the situation had he not read their minds. Over at the Wastelands, Android 16 finds them, expressing his disbelief that they've teamed up. Krillin explains to Frieza who he is, and Cell explains that he had killed him before. 16 tells Frieza he is there to kill him. Krillin demands to know why he is helping 21, noting the sadness in his eyes. Before 16 can respond, Cell starts the fight. Once defeated, Frieza asks if he knows where 21 is located. When he refuses to talk, Frieza and Cell are ready to destroy him, but are stopped by Goku. 21 then arrives, floating down from above. Upon sensing her power, Cell surmises that she is similar to him, constructed of many different cells. When Frieza laughs at her desire to rescue 16, she surprises him by saying she just wants to watch the "traitor" die. She reveals that he is the one who linked the soul without her say-so, and then shows her true form so she might kill him. She is suddenly stopped in her tracks, dropping to her knees. Seeing their opening, Frieza and Cell move together to kill her. 16, however, steps in the way of the blast. Rather than thanking him, she calls him stupid, having played them all with an act, and then kills 16. 21 then taunts Frieza and Cell into attacking her, but their powers are useless, doing no damage. 21 then departs, telling them she wants to wait until they get tastier. They realize that with the waves affecting them, they can't grow in strength, even by training. Frieza offers a solution, suggesting they help train the soul inside of him. Chapter 7: Android 21 Rampages! One Last Hope! Aboard Bulma's vessel, Goku senses Vegeta's power. They are both ready to go, but Frieza has no desire to rescue such a "traitor". Even Cell, however, sees the utility in having Vegeta on their side. Over at Rocky Field, they find Vegeta unconscious. Frieza would like nothing more than to kill him, but before their argument gets out of hand, clones arrive. Once dealt with, they later explain the situation to Vegeta about Android 21. Piccolo reasons with Vegeta when he resists joining their group, and through his words, Vegeta has to admit that there is no better option, despite Frieza's continued taunts. Chapter 8: The Clone Hunt Begins! Android 21's Fury! Android 21 arrives in a canyon cut through by a river. She comments about how hard it is to find clones, not understanding how this is when she made so many. She understands it must be Frieza, wondering how he could have defeated so many in so short a time. She decides she needs to create more candy to power herself with. Over at the Wastelands, the group finishes off another batch of clones just as. Vegeta calls out Frieza, asking how long he's going to keep up the "stupid clone hunt". Krillin defends the strategy, saying it also diminishes Earthling casualties as well. Piccolo says they should defeat the source of the clones, to which Cell replies that she'll eventually show up if they keep killing her minions, for without her clones, she must focus on higher quality warriors to sustain her appetite. On the destroyed Planet Namek, Android 21 appears to be going through withdrawal, desiring even more candy to power herself with. She swears vengeance against Frieza. The team eventually arrives, having dispatched the last clone. As they begin to bicker, 21 makes her appearance, landing in a cloud of fire and ash. Though everyone is ready to charge at her, Piccolo urges caution, though he also powers up at Goku's prodding. The final confrontation begins. Ending Upon her defeat, Frieza comments how powerful and durable she is, reminding him of the tales of Majin Buu. Cell realizes that not one of them can fully defeat her on their own, and she responds that she needs but a moment to regenerate. Vegeta asks the soul inside Frieza if it can link to them all at once so they can attack simultaneously. Bulma flies in from above, powering her machine to full power in order to push the neutralization effect over the limit and hopefully restoring their powers. The machine overloads, and while others feel their power fading, Cell's, Goku's, and Frieza's are overflowing. The trio unleash their full power, obliterating 21. Though the group bickers about who was the strongest in the fight, Frieza ultimately offers respect for the soul inside of him, asking it to enlist in his army. It seems with the defeat of 21, everyone has their power restored. Rather than going their separate ways, their conversation devolves into a standoff. The soul departs from Frieza, under the latter's request in order to prevent anyone from hindering his revenge and to fight without any interruptions. As the soul drifts up into the sky, Frieza states that it's time to start their own battle. Playable Characters *Frieza - Playable from the start. *Nappa - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 1. *Captain Ginyu - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 2. *Cell - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 3. *Goku (Super Saiyan) - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 6. *Goku (SSGSS)* - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 6 if Goku (Super Saiyan)'s level is 40. *Krillin - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 6. *Yamcha - Unlocked after rescue on Map 7. *Tien - Unlocked after rescue on Map 7. *Piccolo - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 8. *Majin Buu - Unlocked after rescue on Map 9. *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 10. *Vegeta (SSGSS) - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 10 if Vegeta (Super Saiyan)'s level is 40. *Gohan (Adult) - Unlocked after rescue on Map 11. *Gotenks - Unlocked after rescue on Map 11. Category:Story Mode